Rare Quibble
|release date = 2015-01-09 |release version = 1.3.1 |available = Level 7 |island(s) = Cold, Air, Water, Gold, Shugabush |beds required = 2 |element1 = Air |element2 = Water |class = Rare |subclass = Natural |size = 3 x 3 |breeding = If Available: + Tweedle and Toe Jammer |breeding time = |enhanced time = |likes = |buying price coin = |buying price gem = 40 |buying price gem 2 = Shugabush: 375 |buying price starpower= 1,500 |selling price coin = 6,500 |placement xp = 3,250 |regular version = |epic version = |composer version = }}MSM Bio: Description The Rare Quibble is quite different from the regular Quibble. It's body is a darker shade of blue and the rocks on the pond are rainbow-colored, as on a child's toy piano, instead of white. The feathers on the heads are styled into mohawks (the green one has liberty spikes and the purple one is similar to a pompadour haircut). Because they have shorter beaks, the Rare uses "beak extenders" in order to hit rocks. On the sides, there are racks of beak extenders, and one of the extenders is on the ground. The extender on the ground appears to have gone dull, and thus was discarded. Song Same as regular Quibble Song. Breeding The Rare Quibble can be produced by breeding monsters with the elements of Air and Water. + Tweedle and Toe Jammer On Shugabush Island, the Rare Quibble must either be purchased with diamonds or teleported from any other island it is found on (not including Gold) once it reaches level 15. The Rare Quibble can only be bred or bought during the seasons where Rare Quibbles are available. Any kind of breeding attempt which includes a regular Quibble may fail, and give a Rare Quibble as a result instead of the regular Quibble. This includes all of the breeding combinations that can't ever work in the usual way, and breeding with a Shugabush on Shugabush Island. The Rare version of any monster can be used for breeding instead of the common version. Availability was available to breed and purchase in the Market during these times: *TBA was available in the StarShop during these times: *TBA Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Likes |Quibble|7||Travelers' Sign|7||Floofy Nest|24||Bottomless Pit|18| }} Used in Breeding :See 5}}#UsedInBreeding| |5}}. Strategy Name Origin See Quibble. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Notes thumb|Alternate artwork * It was the second Monster added in 2015. * The Rare Quibble's ripples travel outwards faster than its common counterpart. * In DOF, Young Quibble’s keyboard is rainbow-colored while its keyboard as an adult isn’t. Category:Rare Monsters Category:Mirror Islands Category:Cold Island Category:Air Island Category:Water Island Category:Gold Island Category:Air Category:Water Category:Shugabush Island Category:Monsters Category:Double Element Monsters Category:Natural Monsters